With the fast advance of browser technologies and World Wide Web infrastructures, more and more content or applications are accessed via a browser. However, most Web documents are designed to carry a variety of content elements for multiple purposes. Often times, a user interested in a portion of content or an interactive application can be presented with myriads of information of no interest to the user at all. It is not unusual for a browser user to be distracted by navigation controls, user interface controls of a Web document, advertising, marketing, or promotional campaign from a Web document while trying to focus only on the interested portion of content.
Therefore, accessing content included in Web documents via traditional browsers do not provide users with smooth, focused and friendly experiences.